La máscara
by shoujolovesUSUK
Summary: Basado en el libro The Haunted Mask, Gossebumps. Xian se divierte jugandole bromas a Yong, sobre todo en Halloween. Pero este año Yong va a vengarse. ¿Y si todo sale mal? Yong podría quedarse con un susto... de por vida.


"Yong... Yoooooongg..."

Era la mitad de la noche. Yong abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar un áspero susurro... llamando su nombre. Escudriñó en la oscuridad y se llevó las mantas hasta la barbilla.

"¿Q-quien anda ahí, daze?"

Pero la habitación estaba vacía. Giró en la dirección contraria y cerró los ojos para intentar dormir otra vez. Era obvio que no había nadie en la habitación. Sólo su mente jugándole bromas...-

Y fue entonces cuando una mano helada se cerró alrededor de su garganta.

"¡Agghhh...!" Yong pateó con fuerza y agitó las manos, intentando zafarse de la extraña presencia pero solo consiguiendo enredarse en las mantas y caer de la cama.

Entonces la luz se encendió.

Xian se doblaba de la risa, arrimado a la pared. "¡No puedo creer que hayas caído otra vez!"

Yong gruñó y frunció el ceño. Debió haber esperado esto... Xian. Desde luego. "¡No estaba asustado! Sólo... sorprendido, daze."

Xian bufó y rodó los ojos. "Sí, claro."

"¡De verdad!"

Xian rio fríamente y susurró "gallina" antes de irse.

Yong le arrojó una almohada pero su hermano ya había salido de la habitación.

¡Agh! No era justo. ¿Por qué sus hermanos tenían que ser así? Siempre lo molestaban... sólo por ser mayores.

Si tan sólo pudiera... Si hubiera una forma de vengarse...

Sus hermanos adoraban asustarlo. Decían que no podían evitarlo, que Yong se asustaba muy fácil. Así que le hacían todo tipo de bromas. Desde esconderse y susurrar cosas en su habitación hasta esconder cosas desagradables en su comida. Yong no podía recordar un día en el que no hubiera sido molestado de alguna manera. En especial por Xian. Cualquier ocasión era ideal para asustarlo.

Y hablando de ocasión... Halloween sería en dos días, y sus hermanos seguramente tendrían alguna magnífica broma preparada, una que los haría reírse de Yong al menos hasta navidad.

A no ser que Yong estuviera preparado.

A no ser que Yong les jugara una broma primero...

Pensó en eso un largo tiempo... Hasta que sus ojos se cerraron y de a poco fue quedando dormido.

Este Halloween... Yong sería quien reiría.

Claro. Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

La verdad era que no tenía ninguna de idea de cómo hacer algo así.

Suspiró de camino al colegio, balanceando su mochila sobre el hombro. Al llegar al final de la calle se detuvo y esperó por Matth. Matth era su mejor amigo desde siempre. Y sabía cocinar unos hotcakes de muerte.

"Yong." Su amigo lo saludó, sonriendo con levedad. "Buen día."

"Buenos días, daze." Yong bostezó y siguió caminando.

Su amigo lo miraba con atención. "No dormiste bien, ¿eh?"

"Xian me jugó otra de sus estúpidas bromas. Y estuve pensando, ya sabes... alguna forma para vengarme de él, daze."

Brevemente le contó sobre la noche anterior y su firme decisión de que este año haría alguna broma lo suficientemente escalofriante como para ver a sus hermanos orinarse en sus pantalones del susto.

"Hmm..." Matth parecía pensar. "¿No crees que exageras un poco? Es decir..., Xian es de lo más inmaduro..."

"Ya lo sé, daze. Pero es que... ¡Si estuvieras en mi lugar lo entenderías! De todos modos, no se me ocurre algo lo suficientemente bueno, daze."

Matthew se acomodó los lentes sobre la nariz. "Tal vez se me ocurra algo. ¿Y si lo conversamos en el almuerzo?"

"Hecho."

Ambos amigos de despidieron una vez tuvieron que separarse para ir a sus respectivas clases.

Yong pasó toda la clase de matemática pensando en su venganza. Podría... hacer llamadas misteriosas al estilo de El Aro. Pero no... Xian no caería por algo así. Además de que nunca contesta el teléfono. Le grita a alguien más que lo haga.

¿Disfrazarse de fantasma?

Nag, muy común. Xian lo reconocería de inmediato.

¿Esconder cosas en su cama?

Con suerte, Matth habría pensado en algo mejor.

Llegó el almuerzo y Yong fue a encontrarse con Matth al comedor, sentándose en la mesa que siempre ocupaban.

"Dime que se te ocurrió algo."

Matthew no respondió enseguida. Estaba ocupado descubriendo lo que le habían mandado para comer. Una hamburguesa y una soda. Matthew suspiró. Su hermano. Alfred, era el que le empacaba el almuerzo... Todos los días era lo mismo. El chico mordió la hamburguesa.

"¿Pensaste en hacer llamadas telefónicas misteriosas?"

"¿Como en El Aro? Nah. No lo creería, daze."

Yong sacó su bolsa del almuerzo. Yao le había empacado... un emparedado de mantequilla de maní, una leche, y algo que parecía pollo. Tomó el emparedado y le dió una mordida.

"No lo sé, Yong... No creo que sea buena idea intentar asustar a Xian... Es decir, dudo que haya algo que pueda asustarlo."

Matthew no entendía. Todo porque su hermano mayor era un encanto con él. "Ya sé, daze, pero es que-" Yong se detuvo a mitad de oración. Masticó despacio. Algo no estaba bien en su emparedado. Se sentía granuloso y extraño... Sabía extraño. Se tapó la boca y se forzó a tragar el contenido. Miró el resto de su emparedado y casi vomita lo que había acabado de tragar.

Había medio gusano en su emparedado.

Ya pueden imaginar que le sucedió a la otra mitad.

"¡Daze!" Arrojó el emparedado lejos, sintiendo nauseas. Yao no le habría hecho algo como eso... Entonces escuchó una risa detrás de él. Xian, desde luego.

"Por favor, dime que no te lo comiste. Oh, ¡Debí haber filmado esto!"

Yong frunció el ceño. "Metete en tus propios asuntos, Xian."

"Oh, qué miedo." Su hermano se mofó de él, para luego alejarse aún riendo.

Las bromas eran una cosa. Esto era pasarse de la raya. No sabía cómo, pero ahora estaba decidido a jugarle una broma -pesada- a Xian. Costara lo que costara. Algo se le iba a ocurrir.

Matthew lo acompañó al baño a enjugarse la boca. Y entonces Yong recordó que hace sólo unos días había abierto una nueva tienda de disfraces. Tal vez encontraría algo ahí que valiera la pena. No era una idea genial, pero... comparada con sus demás ideas geniales...

Le contó lo que pensaba hacer a Matthew, y ambos acordaron que pasarían por ahí esa tarde.

Después de clases, Yong se encontró con Matth en el patio.

"Demoraste." Matth le dijo mientras bostezaba y empezaba a caminar junto a él.

"No encontraba mi dinero, daze..."

Matth se apartó el rubio cabello de los ojos y le echó una mirada. "¿De verdad crees que esto funcione?"

Yong se encogió de hombros. "¿Se te ocurre algo más, daze? En el peor de los casos habremos desperdiciado treinta minutos de nuestras vidas. No es la gran cosa, daze."

Después de caminar varias cuadras de detuvieron frente a un pequeño local. El letrero proclamaba ´Sustos & Disfraces´ y las vitrinas estaban llenas de motivos de Halloween. Máscaras, sangre, decoraciones... Todo muy barato. En el sentido de que ni un niño de cinco años caería por algo así. Y de ninguna forma lo haría Xian.

Suspiró, observando una máscara de gorila que babeaba... El plástico se veía a kilómetros de distancia.

"Bueno. Hasta yo debo admitir cuando mis ideas no son brillantes, daze." Volteó a ver a su amigo.

Matth escudriñaba los escaparates. "¿Podemos entrar? Pensaba disfrazarme de vampiro este año... Tal vez... unos colmillos como esos no se verían nada mal, ¿eh?"

Yong observó los colmillos plásticos a los que su amigo se refería. Ya que habían llegado hasta aqui no los mataría entrar un segundo.

Yong se acercó a la puerta... Adentro estaba oscuro y parecía estar cerrado, a pesar de que el letrero en la entrada proclamaba lo contrario. Pero la puerta estaba abierta, así que Yong solo la empujó.

A pesar de ser una tienda nueva, bien podría haber estado ahí por años. El olor a polvo casi los hace estornudar.

"Este lugar da algo de miedo, daze..."

Matthew sólo sonrió, yendo a ver los colmillos que le habían llamado la atención. Tal vez Yong si se asustaba por todo.

Retrocedió un par de pasos examinando las mascaras que colgaban de la pared. Se probó un par... pero no lo convencían. Suspiró, yendo por la cuarta máscara, cuando una figura oscura apareció detrás de él.

"¿Puedo ayudarlo?"

Yong casi sufre un paro cardiaco. Dejó caer la máscara y se volteó. Frente a él se encontraba un hombre, bastante alto y de cabello oscuro, mirándolo con solemnidad. "B-buenas tardes, daze. Uh, ¿ustes es el encargado? Yo buscaba... máscaras, daze..."

El hombre asintió y señaló las máscaras que ya Yong se había estado probando. "Estas son todas las que tengo. Las mejores."

Yong hizo una mueca. "No lo sé, que no asustan lo suficiente, daze."

"Son todas las que hay." El hombre repitió, sin ninguna emoción en particular. Yong bajó la mirada. Ya pensaría en otra forma de asustar a Xian. "Gracias. Pero creo que no es lo que busco, daze."

"¿Está seguro? Las máscaras de gorila se venden mucho en esta época."

Yong agradeció por segunda vez y se excusó para después ir con Matth y decirle que lo mejor era irse ya. Empezaba a oscurecer.

Lo buscó con la mirada y lo divisó cerca del final de la tienda. Caminaba hacia allá cuando una puerta a medio abrir llamó su atención.

Tal vez era la tenue luz que provenía del interior, tal vez era la simple curiosidad... Pero antes de que Yong pudiera pensar al respecto sus pies tomaron aquella dirección.

Lentamente empujó la puerta y caminó dentro de la habitación en penumbra,

Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad se detuvo en seco, sin poder creer lo que veía.

Y entonces gritó de terror.


End file.
